


A Typical Day In Prison

by Otrainbow



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrainbow/pseuds/Otrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay I posted this on FF to and I don't know how it will be received. I literally have never wrote any fic before and I'm seriously not a writer, but I told myself I would try new things so I'm trying this since I love this couple.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Typical Day In Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I posted this on FF to and I don't know how it will be received. I literally have never wrote any fic before and I'm seriously not a writer, but I told myself I would try new things so I'm trying this since I love this couple.

The sun was especially hot today causing a sticky kind of sweat to stick to Bea Smith's skin. No matter how hot it is though, you will always see the women outside enjoying the few free hours of sun and exercise they get daily. The heat from the basketball court is almost unbearable but the girls have a game going on. One they are determined to win. 

Doreen is playing with H1 again and Bea allows it, really only cause Maxine is on the sideline while she is still recovering from surgery. It's down to the end of yard time so next basket wins. Doreen passes the ball to Bea who goes to dribble the ball but is suddenly hip checked, the ball is lost and stolen by the offending woman. Bea's face displays anger and she growls out "foul" but then she looks up to blue eyes and is suddenly smiling. Smiling back is Allie, until she dribbles past Bea and scores two points. Bea standing in shock she hears laughter from Maxine and Sonia who immediately look the other way as Bea glares at them. 

Allie skips past Bea still smiling "Maybe you should pay better attention the ball instead of looking at me, we get it ya like me". You can hear the loud smack as Kaz hits Allie with a high five dancing around the court. Kaz and Bea have had an understanding every since the news of Ferguson came out and Allie and Bea became an out and proud couple. They may not like each other but they respect that each ones loves and wants to protect Allie. 

This doesn't stop Bea from furrowing her brows and showing her competitive streak. "Ya think you can beat me, let's have a quick game of pig? I'll even set a bet". Allie not one to back down, sometimes even more stubborn then Bea states "You're on. How bout winner gots to be on top tonight". That causes a few cat calls and also an eye roll from Kaz. Bea said "Na if I win you sleep alone tonight and you get to lift weights with us tomorrow". Allie actually looks concerned at Bea seeing that she actually hurt may have hurt her pride, but she smiles when she said "Sure. But if I win I reckon I get to meet that friend of yours". Now it's Bea's turn to look a little frightened. It's not that she's afraid of Allie meeting Franky it's just... Okay it's exactly that. Franky has some stories from Bea's first 3 years in prison that she doesn't want Allie to know. Maybe it's shame she thinks or something else, but she doesn't want to mess with what her and Allie have. They shakes hands and her some "Oooos blondie is going down" and then "Only if Queen Bea can keep it in her pants". 

Bea starts with a 3 pointer shot, which is her best shot. Kind of makes sense. A little dangerous and definitely more standoff then running in the crease. She hears the swoosh. Allie steps up and throws up the ball and it goes over the backboard. "P. Nice job Allie". Bea decides to be an ass and go for the same shot knowing Allie won't make these but it hits of the rim. Allie grabs the rebound and has a glisten in her eye that says game on. She does an easy layup and throws Bea the ball. Ball runs down the court and throws the ball up too soon missing the point. "P for princess is gonna kick the Queen's ass" shouts Kaz. 

Now that it's a tied game Allie decides to do a free through. She easily makes the shot and throws Bea the ball. Bea's now nervous, she hasn't really been that way for awhile but Allie is making her feel things. Not only new emotions of love and tenderness but feel every emotion more intensely. Bea lines up the shot and Allie is standing under the basket and lifts her shirt up flashing Bea. The ball literally just bounces away not even two feet in front of her. "Naw not fair. She can't do that while I'm shooting", Bea exclaims. Kaz, who is looking more determined than the girls actually competing, yells out "She was near year and didn't touch you so it's allowed. Looks like top dog might be Allie's little bitch" Kaz mutters. Now that might have been over the line but Bea is focused on Allie's next shot. Allie stands with her. back towards her basket and throws the ball up with both hands then turns to watch it circle in. Bea now stands with her palms even sweater under the basket. She throws the ball up and the ball circles around, taunting her. Then falls out to the left. 

The girls from H3 are jumping up and down and Allie does a little dance move and yells "Bam! This girl is topping the top dog tonight" everyone is laughing and Kaz looks slightly disgusted. Allie turns around after her hand hurts from the high fives but doesn't seem Bea anywhere. The guards yell that yard time is up and the women head back to their cells. Allie heads back to her new block in H1 and sees Bea's door closed. Normally she wouldn't hesitate but she stands there for a minute before letting herself in. She sees Bea sitting there with her head in her hands. Now Allie is legit worried. "Bea I'm sorry. I didn't realize the game was that important. I thought we were just having some fun". Bea looks at Allie surprised, "I'm not mad about losing". Allie's raises her eyebrows and the Bea continues "Okay, maybe I'm a little mad. Honestly I'm just nervous about introducing you to Franky". Allie stops for a second and then suddenly says "I thought I was the first girl you have been with". After this Bea laughs and now Allie looks frustrated. Bea tries to get serious and says "You are. It was never like that with Franky. Honestly what we have is new to me. I haven't ever really been in love before. I also haven't ever been so..." She looks at Allie with her eyes filled with list, "happy before. Haven't every orgasmed until you". She interlocks her hand with Allie's and kisses her. After a few seconds Allie almost forgets what they are talking about, now focusing on her other prize from today's bet but stops herself because she loves that Bea opens up to her. Bea smiles sadly as she continues, "I was lost when I came here. The last few years haven't been easy and I've done a lot of awful things and even before I was weak. I don't want you to see me that way". Allie looks thoughtfully at Bea before talking. "I could never see you as weak. Given all you have been through and seen how you have survived and become the woman you are now. The woman I love. No you are the strongest person I know and no matter what she says I know it won't make me feel any different. If you don't feel comfortable with me meeting Franky now we don't have to. ". Bea has tears in her eyes, not knowing how she finally has someone like Allie in her corner. They kiss again and Allie suddenly pushes Bea onto the mattress. "Now let's focus on my other winnings because it may have been hot out there today but seeing them arms in that tank is what got me all bothered". Bea smiles at herself for throwing the game, because she knew once Allie started sucking on her neck and sliding her fingers down to her thighs, that Bea would be winning in just a few minutes.


End file.
